


民成

by qingkongyihe



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 民成 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingkongyihe/pseuds/qingkongyihe





	民成

　　凌晨时分，天光微茫，夜雨已歇，远处马蹄声“嗒嗒”而至，如木鱼一般清脆，行至城门处忽然慢了下来。  
　　玄武门的牌匾在微茫的晨光下透着一股冷峭的寒意，李建成的胸口不由得紧了一紧，身侧的李元吉却是满含期待。  
　　无他，只因李渊突然召见，涉事紧急。  
　　时下又有什么紧急的事呢？秦王李世民手下得力干将纷纷调离，不日便会离开长安，这场旷日持久的争端即将落下帷幕。而他作为太子，毫无疑问会是胜利者。  
　　可是，李世民呢？他会甘愿束手就擒？  
　　李建成有些拿不定主意，他或许不够了解他的二弟，但这已是目前最好的结果。  
　　宫门大开，李建成看了一眼李元吉，两人对视一眼，缓辔而行。  
　　一重门已过，第二重门却紧紧闭了起来。天光渐亮，在门前投下一层阴影，可这阴影却不同寻常。  
　　李建成竖起手掌示意停下，马儿却焦急得来回踱步，多年武将生涯练就了他对危险无比敏感的嗅觉，那种如临大敌时的森森冷意令他的神经不由紧绷起来。  
　　“李建成！”  
　　这一声喊骤然响起，如一石激起千层浪。  
　　这是他二弟的声音，没有温度，暗藏杀机。  
　　他怎么会来这里？  
　　李建成回过头去，漂亮的双眼微微眯了眯。  
　　与此同时，一支利箭夹杂着破空之声准确无误地钉在他的胸口，血色以肉眼可见的速度扩散，洇湿了金线龙纹。  
　　“大哥——”李元吉嘶声叫道，划破天际。  
　　李建成只来得及看见他的四弟那张极度痛苦的脸，便缓缓从马背上滑落。  
　　地板冰冷难耐，他看见李世民举着弓，搭上箭，然后拉满，瞄准了李元吉……  
　　后来的事他也记不大清楚，只记得醒来时，隔着帷帐走过来的人已变了一副陌生的面孔。  
　　帷帐外的侍女喊他“太子殿下”，待他露出真容来，却发现那是他的二弟。  
　　他带着一股近乎嘲讽的笑意，缓缓坐在他的身侧，侍女早在不知不觉中退出，而他却离他越来越近，近到能感觉到他越发灼热的呼吸。  
　　他从背后揽住了他的腰，一路沿着脊柱上滑扣紧了他的后颈，淡淡道：“大哥啊大哥，父皇可真是宠你，你让他调走我的心腹他便依了你，你企图谋害亲弟他也没有追究你的过错，甚至于你死了，他都不舍得把太子之位让给我。你说，这是不是很令人气愤？”  
　　“你在说什么？”李建成听他话中含意，心已凉了几分，但仍保持着几分镇定，拧紧了眉头质问他道。  
　　“你已经死了，和元吉一样，头颅被挂在玄武门前示众。”李世民说着伸手去理他的鬓发，凤目中隐隐藏着几分狂热。  
　　李建成冷哼一声道：“既已如此，何苦留着我？”  
　　李世民盯着他冷俏的唇，和故作镇定现已微微发抖的身子，轻轻一笑，道：“这样大哥便可以是我一个人的。”  
　　李建成看着他，似乎在看一个疯子。  
　　但李世民明白，他不过是色厉内荏而已。  
　　“大哥，你的身子在抖……”李世民一语道破他的心芳，接着道：“你其实早就知道了对吗？”  
　　李建成一时怒不可遏，苍白的脸色瞬间添了一抹艳红，说出的话却隐隐有些结巴：“长兄如父，你对长兄存有这样的心思，不怕遭天谴吗？”  
　　李世民握住了他的手，放在手心里轻轻摩挲道：“大哥与四弟交好，可曾怕过天谴？”  
　　“你——”  
　　李建成一时竟是无话可说，干脆扭过头不去看他。  
　　李世民哪能这么轻易放过他，伸手捧起他的脸便用力吻了下去，李建成的呼吸瞬间被他夺去，舌尖与他的交缠在一处彼此交换着津液，他大哥的味道真是极美的，温润柔软迎合着他的深入，让人忍不住想要将他吞吃殆尽。  
　　李建成却是被这突如其来的吻吻的失去了方寸，待他醒转过来，更用力推开李世民的钳制。及见推开无用，却越发喘不上气来，心一横，便咬破了舌尖，一股甜腥的味道四散开来，李世民吃痛这才肯放开他，顺手擦了擦嘴角残留的血迹。  
　　李建成看着他大口喘着粗气，形状完美的桃花眼已结了层淡淡的雾气，更添了分难言的魅态。菱唇在他的啃噬下越发红润饱满，竟是比最娇艳的牡丹还要鲜嫩几多，汁水沿着上翘唇角的淌了出来，一派旖旎风光。  
　　  
　　　李建成见他这副痴痴的模样，羞愤之下抬手便打了过去，李世民握住他的手腕，李建成用力挣脱，力度之大令李世民险些压握不住。  
　　他的大哥到底是武将出身，虽然中箭身体不比以往，但拼劲全力的挣脱仍然给他带来不小的麻烦。  
　　“大哥不要太过激动，扯动了伤口我这做弟弟的可是要心疼的。”李世民扣住了他两手手腕，倾身压了下去。  
　　李建成双手被制动弹不得，李世民则凑近了他的耳侧，鼻尖触碰到他的耳垂，吞吐间呼出的热气拂过敏感的肌肤，李建成不由身子一僵。  
　　李世民弯了弯嘴角，伸出舌尖舔舐着他的耳垂，在线条分明的下颌流连。  
　　“奉劝你，在尚未酿成大错时及早收手。”李建成说着，呼吸间已带了几分颤抖。  
　　李世民的动作微微一滞，看着此刻他一脸肃穆的大哥，轻轻一笑。  
　　即使是在这种情况下他还能有如此定力，不愧是他的大哥。  
　　可他今天并不打算就这么放过他，以后也绝不可能。  
　　李世民没有理会他所谓的奉劝，越发贴近了他，强烈的心跳声自胸腔传来，甚至能感觉到他因为愤怒而起伏的胸膛。  
　　“若是我不呢？”李世民在他的耳侧低低道，以一种只有两人才能听到的声音。  
　　“杀了我——”李建成咬牙道，“反正我早晚都要死，何不死在亲弟弟的手里？”  
　　李建成这是在嘲讽他的所作所为，李世民自然听出来了。  
　　事到如今，他的大哥还在嘴硬。  
　　李世民看着他的眼睛，那双艳丽的桃花眼此刻满是鄙夷，鄙夷他的手段低劣，鄙夷他弑兄杀弟的丑恶行径。  
　　但这没有关系，他现在是他的，他想要对他做任何事都没有人拦着他。  
　　李世民陡然捏紧了他的手腕并在一处，拿绸带绕了好几圈系在床头，他的力道之大似乎要将他的手腕折断，李建成额头已冒出一层冷汗，急道：“你要做什么？”  
　　“大哥现在才急，是否太晚了？”李世民对着他轻轻一笑，这一笑让李建成如坠冰窖。  
　　李世民看着他的大哥脸色白了一白，被蹂躏过的嘴唇微微颤抖，而桃花眼中雾气更盛，边挣脱丝带的钳制边冲他摇着头。  
　　李世民抚上他的脸颊，替他理顺了散落在脸上的青丝，李建成却一直在抗拒着他的触碰。  
　　“大哥别怕，世民我会好好疼爱你的。”李世民捏紧了他的下巴，食指拂过他柔软娇嫩的双唇，李建成浑身一抖，看着他道：“我劝你，现在收手还来得及！”  
　　李世民凑近了他，英俊的脸上满是料峭的寒意：“大哥那么诱人，世民哪舍得收手？”  
　　李建成咬紧了下唇，浑身忍不住颤抖。  
　　李世民掀开薄被，扒开覆盖在他朝思暮想的那具躯体上的亵衣，在李建成的面前撕成碎片。  
　　李建成见状拼命摇着头，现在连唯一横亘在两人面前的障碍都没有了。  
　　李世民看着此刻根本无处可躲的美人儿，而美人脸颊潮红，眼中泪水似要滚落而出，却还在试图保持镇定。  
　　“放了我，对你我都好——”  
　　李建成话未说完，身前玉柱已被一直大手握住用力揉捏，一股酥麻的感觉瞬间传遍全身，他本能地扭动着，想要摆托这股钳制。谁知李世民的力道不减，另一只手托住他挺翘的臀部狠狠捏了一记，食指顺着股沟一路向下，探入了那个隐蔽的入口。  
　　他的大哥还真是个尤物，李世民心道，和四弟做了那么多次，这个入口还是跟从来没做过一样，紧致的不像话。  
　　李世民的指尖在入口处轻轻打转，李建成则大张着嘴，紧闭的双眼有源源不断的泪水滑落，也不知是因为恐惧还是身体本能的反应而抖如筛糠。  
　　“放了我——”李建成断断续续的说道，已隐隐带了几分哭腔。他的呼吸似风箱，一长一短，一阵紧似一阵，胸前红樱颤巍巍地挺立起来，皮肤已变为近乎透明的粉色，手中玉柱也随之硬了起来。  
　　李世民见火候差不多了，拿指腹堵住小小的出口。李建成被他这般挑动，早已不堪忍耐，身躯不住地扭动着。  
李世民见他这个痛苦的样子，带着几分怜悯凑近了李建成道：“大哥，是不是很痛苦？只要你求世民，世民就让你射。”  
　　李建成听到他的声音，似乎唤起了他内心深处的厌恶抗拒，费力止住了话头，紧紧咬着下唇不松口，直把唇角都咬破了，也没有说出那两个字。  
　　他的双眼血红，望着什么都遮挡不了的帷帐，就是不肯看李世民一眼。他的脸颊红的要滴出血来，颈侧青筋暴起，头颅高高扬着，呼吸急促，显然已到极限。  
　　李世民见他不开口，伸出舌尖舔舐着他蠕动的喉头，拿牙齿轻轻磕在上面，挑逗着他的敏感神经。  
　　“别……别这样，求你——”李建成终于忍受不住，近乎绝望地哑声道。  
　　李世民听着十分受用，这才松开手，让他在他手心里射了出来。  
　　李建成大口喘着粗气，以为尚能逃过一劫，谁知李世民并不打算就此放过他，他伸出一截滑腻腻的手指灵活的探入了下体的隐蔽处。  
　　李建成暗觉不好，拼命挣扎着，挪动着身躯想要躲过新一轮的侵犯，李世民却皱着眉头道：“大哥你太不听话了，这样世民就不得不把你的腿也给绑上。”  
　　李世民边说边按住了他的脚踝，并在一处绑在床尾。  
　　“无耻！”李建成咬牙道。  
　　李世民咯咯笑了起来道：“大哥现在已如砧板上的鱼肉，何苦逞口舌之能？”  
　　李建成气得浑身发抖，却一句话也说不出口。  
　　李世民褪去身上薄衫，打开早就准备好的玉膏，涂在隐蔽处。  
　　“大哥虽然不听话，但做弟弟的也不能伤了大哥不是？这玉膏是太医特制的，如此一来大哥就不会感到疼了。”李世民涂完，一手按着他的腰，另一手伸出一指来很容易就滑入那个小口。  
　　李建成微微一震，身子不由自主地颤抖起来。  
　　李世民的手指在柔软的内壁处四处挑弄，李建成也跟着他的动作扭动着身躯，李世民见状接着又伸入一根手指，四处刮蹭着狠狠按压着，看着他的大哥在他的百般拨弄下摆出各种各样的姿势，却一直隐忍不发。  
　　李世民再次伸入一指，柔软的内壁此刻逐渐渗出汁液来，包裹住他的手指，甚至沿着小口缓慢溢出。  
　　李世民抽出手，带出滑腻的汁水来，掰开挺翘的两瓣臀瓣，那处小口正往外吐着汁水，一张一合嘬着小嘴似乎在欢迎着他的进入。  
　　“大哥啊大哥，世民不过撩拨了你几下，你就这么把持不住了？”李世民揉捏着他的臀瓣，将涨大的家伙送入诱人的小嘴里面，这小口尚有些紧，李世民握着他的细腰狠狠抽插了数下才勉强深入。小家伙很快被柔软的内壁包裹，前所未有的触感令李世民十分享受。  
　　李建成此刻羞愧难当，恨不得找条地缝钻进去，可是李世民哪会如他的意？他把李建成翻转过来，将淫靡的汁水胡乱涂在他的脸上，李建成闻着那味道不自觉干呕起来。  
　　“大哥莫怕，这可是你自己的东西。”李世民说着，话中的嘲讽之意不言而喻。  
见李建成不说话，李世民接着道：“若不是世民亲眼所见，还真不敢相信，一向正经自持的大哥暗地里居然会是这副模样，大哥你可真是让世民大开眼界啊！”李世民揪起他的长发，迫使他抬起头来看着他道：“世民还真是挺羡慕四弟的，你和他没少做这种事吧？”  
　　“想想大哥在四弟面前辗转承欢的媚态，世民真嫉妒得要死。”李世民手上不自觉用力，李建成吃痛，低呼一声。  
　　他气得一句话也说不出来，泪水如断了线的珠子一颗颗滑落，哽咽着摇头。  
　　李世民看着此刻已哭成泪人的大哥，长长地睫毛沾了水珠，脸色酡红一片，口中呜咽断断续续，真教他忍不住想好好怜爱于他。  
　　“大哥别哭。”李世民轻声说着，拍了拍他的脸颊，握紧了他的腰，狠狠开拓着尚未完全敞开的内壁。  
　　他的动作一点也不温柔，李建成咬牙承受着他一次又一次的冲锋，肚里一阵狂浪翻涌，撞击中不断溢出的水声令他羞愧难当，下体撕裂般的痛楚在每一次冲锋时都更进一步，以至于到最后他竟对此毫无知觉，只有身体本能的跟着李世民的动作律动起来，如一叶随时可能倾覆的小舟。  
　　李世民最后狠狠一撞，似要将整根没入，李建成呻吟一声，软软趴在床上。李世民很是满意地射了出来，将他的肚子填的鼓鼓囊囊。  
　　李世民恋恋不舍的从他的身体里退了出去，带出一连串绵延的水渍，那小口此刻完全合不上来，还在一口一口地吞咽着源源不断冒出来的汁水。  
　　李世民伸手去探，竟被那小口嘬住他的手指，他很容易便伸入三根手指，那小口嘬得更加用力了。  
　　李世民贪恋其中温暖，把整根手掌没入，按压着柔软的内壁，不妨触碰到某一点，他的大哥竟然发出一声舒爽的叫声来。  
　　“是这吗？大哥。”李世民说着再次碰到了那个敏感点，李建成此刻毫无神志可言，只有用本能来回应。  
　　李世民一喜，解开了绑缚在他手上脚腕的绸带，抬起他修长的两腿，将再次涨大的活物塞进了那个小口。肚子再次被塞得满满当当，那种熟悉的感觉迫使李建成睁开迷离的双眼，方才的痛苦还未过去，李世民又再次将他拉入泥淖。  
　　只是这次与上次不同的是，李世民专心致志对着某个敏感点冲击，疼痛和舒爽同时袭来，他竟有些享受这个过程。  
　　李世民看着他的大哥不断发出一声声浪叫，身前玉柱也微微挺立起来，知他的大哥此刻已被他摆弄的十分舒服。  
　　他伸手将那玉柱放在手中揉捏，李建成张了张嘴，说不出话来。  
　　李建成在他的手中再次射了出来。  
　　“大哥，你也舒服够了，这下轮到世民了。”李世民又在他体内抽插了数次，然后抽出活物，捧起他大哥的脸，对着那张美艳的不可方物的脸喷射而出。  
　　李建成根本来不及反应，额头眉毛眼睫甚至嘴里也沾染了那分白浊，惹得他不住干呕。  
　　趁着这个空挡，李世民按压着他大哥的头，将他的硕大塞入了李建成的嘴里。  
　　他的嘴太小，根本塞不下他的活物，李世民不停调整着姿势，把尖端顶上了他的喉头，李建成只能不住地吞咽，嘴角不一会儿便溢出了不少的汁液。  
　　他的嘴比之其他地方更加柔软舒适，李世民在他嘴里十分享受，不一会便射了出来。  
　　李建成被他射了一嘴，捂着胸口趴在床边不住地干呕，却什么也没有吐出来。  
　　李世民揪起他的长发，伸手擦拭着他嘴角残留的白浊，李建成木然地看着他，口中不知喃喃着什么，随即晕死过去，胸口的剑伤早在方才的翻云覆雨中裂开。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　后记：  
　　李建成再次醒来的时候，侍女对李世民的称呼变成了皇上。  
　　李世民一身朝服坐在他的身侧，冕冠上的十二旒刺痛了他的眼，但他什么也不想听什么也不想做。  
　　末了，李世民前脚刚走后脚便吩咐侍女，不要让他寻了短见。  
　　李建成没有做任何表示。  
　　半夜里值夜的宫女听见房里传来茶杯碎裂的声音，急忙点灯去看，却被一人挟持拿茶杯碎片抵住了喉头。  
　　第二天一早，李世民进了房，发现宫女晕倒在地上，而离她不远处，是一大片早变成了黑色的血迹，他的大哥倒在血泊中，脸上毫无血色，左手手腕上是一道深可见骨的伤痕……  
　　


End file.
